How Thalia's First Date Went
by Don'tThinkTooHard
Summary: A one-shot I made while thinking of the plot for my other story, "Chaos vs the Olympians". The title says it all. Thalico, of course. One-shot


**A small, funny one-shot!**

Thalia's POV

I shouldn't have done it.

Why did I?

I was having a very nice time at camp. I went by myself, since the other huntresses were at Coney Island, having their day-off. The next thing I know, I woke up on the back of a car, moving at eighty miles an hour, on my way to my very first date. And guess who's the lucky guy? Yep, Nico di Angelo.

How this even happened was a little hazy. The last thing I remembered was accepting that can of coke from him…

I slapped myself in the face.

Then I slapped him on the cheek, hard.

"WHAT THE HELL? THALIA!" he whined. Our car skidded to the other lane, where it almost got hit by a van. Thanks to our demigod abilities (Mostly yelling at each other, me grabbing the wheel and jerking it to the side).

As soon as things were back to normal, or as normal as this day will ever get, Nico pried one of his hands from the steering wheel and rubbed his cheek. "That hurt."

"Serves you right." I huffed, the slumped into the backseat. "Where are we even going?"

"Coney Island." He said matter-of-factly.

I paled. "Oh gods. Nico, we can't go there."

He turned around and looked at me. "Why?"

"Because…because…" I can't even resist his puppy dog eyes! Wait, who knew he even had puppy dog eyes?

I sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just don't blame me if this blows up in our faces."

"Fine." He said, still looking at me.

"oh, and Nico…" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Mhhmm?"

I slapped him upside the head. "Eyes on the road and not on me, you idiot!"

Luckily, we got there with no further accidents, thank the gods. As we walked down the streets, I can't help but feel a little queasy in my stomach. Is this because of him? I looked at him again, which is stupid since I see him every day, and by that I mean that he Iris-messages me every single freaking day. Desperate much?

After riding the Cyclone Rollercoaster for about three times in a row, we finally decided to stop and clear our heads. So far, everything's been fine, since didn't see any of the other huntresses anywhere. I actually even had a good time!

We stayed there until evening. We rode all the rides, ate in almost all the restaurants, and chatted about our lives. Who knew that Elysium had a theme park?

Anyway, Nico and I were walking to West 21st and Surf Avenue for a dance or something when he clumsily bumped into somebody else, a girl. The drink that she had been holding was spilled all over her leather jacket.

"Watch it, you bloody bastard!" the girl said in a British accent. She has fair skin, deep blue eyes, and a caramel hair that she put red streaks in for some reason. "Now look at this! How in the bloody hell am I supposed to-" he looked at us for the first time, then abruptly stopped.

She looked more closely at Nico, then stuttered, "Anubis?"

Confusion can be seen in his eyes. "Who the hell is that?"

"Don't play games with me, you bloody jackal." She threatened. I was literally laughing now. Was this girl mental? She glared at me, and then added, "And who is this bloody git? Your girlfriend?"

I didn't know what a git was, but sure didn't sound good. I stepped closer to her, and gave her one of my death glares, which she returned with just as much ferocity. "Listen, you-"

"Sadie!" Someone called from behind her. I peered over her shoulder, and saw a boy with light brown skin, brown hair, and piercing brown eyes running over towards us.

I got an idea. "who's that, Your boyfriend?"

She gagged, then mimicked throwing up. "Ewww, No! That's just wrong! He's my brother!"

"Excuse my sister, I hope she didn't do anything." He apologized, catching his breath.

"But I didn't even do anything, Carter!" Sadie protested.

"Like the last time?"

"No!" she pointed to Nico and me. "these two bloody-"

Carter gave her a glare that said _shut up now or else._

"I'm so sorry for my sister's rude behavior." She glared at her again.

"Oh no, it was my stupid boyfriend's mistake is all." I said coolly, Carter nodded, said goodbye, then took Sadie by the arm and dragged her away.

"Okay, that was weird." Nico commented.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

Then he grinned evilly at me. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?" I smacked him in the arm playfully. "Shut up, death breath."

"I'm just saying."

I took a step closer to him, raised my face to meet his, and his eyes widened. I closed my eyes, proceeded to lean to him. He closed his eyes, and I…

Punched him hard in the gut. "That was for drugging me."

He dropped forward, gasping for air. He dragged himself upright, using my body as a support. "Is it gonna be like this every time-"

I planted my lips to his. Time slowed down. I could taste his lips. It felt like butterflies were dancing around in my stomach. My mind went hazy. I couldn't feel anything, nor think of anything, except Nico's lips on mine.

We finally parted for air. "Wow." He said dreamily

"Yeah." I agreed.

Then , I heard 21 guns playing in the background. "Come on, Nico! This is like, my favorite song!" I took his hand in mine, and dragged him to where the music was playing.

As we got there, I saw other young couples already dancing to the music. I pulled him to the center, and we began dancing.

(A/N: **Thalia, **Nico)

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

"**Nico?"**

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

"What, Thalia?"

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

"**I think I love you."**

I put my head on his chest.

_One, 21 guns__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

"I love you too, Thals."

And he leaned his head on mine, and we cherished the moment.

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last__You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire__Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died__You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns__Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns__Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns__Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns__Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

OF course, our luck had to run out sooner or later. Suddenly, the music stopped, all the other people simple stopped moving, like they were frozen in time, and Artemis, along with Phoebe and the other hunters appeared.

"THALIA GRACE!" Artemis screamed. "For falling in love with this boy, you are banned from the hunt! Death shall chase you again, and age will haunt you for the rest of your life. Sadly, I can't do anything to hurt both of you since your fathers will make my life a living Hades, so, begone!" with that she disappeared. I felt the immortality left me. I felt myself starting to age again. The music flared back up, and the people moved again.

But I couldn't care less, as long as Nico's with me


End file.
